Destined at Dusk
by Janey-Paininator
Summary: After Whispers at Moonrise. 16 year old Kylie Galen has left Shadow Falls in order to protect those she loves from the enemies who want her dead because she has the power to stop them from destroying all of the Supernatural World. Even as she tries to mend her broken heart, she can't run away from her destiny. Especially when it begins to call her back home to Shadow Falls
1. Prologue

I do not own any of the Characters or any of the plot from any of C.C Hunter's Shadow Fall Series. I only own some of the twist and turns I have changed for my story.

Within Temptation - Frozen

* * *

**Prologue**

When a normal girl turns sixteen, she thinks that it is the beginning of an amazing life. An adventure of dating boys, going shopping with friends or going to parties. Medi Pedi's, and school proms. Dating the most hottest and popular guy in school, more independence.

But I'm not normal. Far from it, because you see... After I was sent to a summer camp for trouble teens called Shadow Falls. I found out I wasn't normal at all, that I wasn't even fully human.

I was a Chameleon.

A rare breed of Supernatural beings who maintains the DNA of Werewolves, Vampires, Fae's, Shape Shifters and Witches. On top of that, I'm a Protector. It all sounds fun and insanely amazing. But when you have evil crazy Supernaturals after you, then it's so not enjoyable; especially when those you love and fear for keep being placed in harm's way.

With a sigh, I stare out of the passenger window of Hayden Yates car. Watching as the once dark sky is now peppered in orange and pink predawn light. Only an hour ago did I see six of the people I cared about for the last time. I knew that I had promised Della and Miranda that I would be returning soon. But in truth, I wasn't too sure if I would be returning to Shadow Falls.

Telling them I needed to go live with my grandfather so I can figure out what it means to be a Chameleon or the fact that I'd had my heart shredded into pieces by a werewolf who I loved was part of my reason for leaving. But in truth, I just couldn't allow my presence at the camp to put anyone of them in danger any longer. Ellie, Derek's ex-girlfriend died trying to protect me and Derek almost met the same fate. Della and Miranda could have been killed when Mario Esparza had sent two were's into the camp; when we were preparing for the school year, to kill me and if it wasn't for his grandson Roberto who sacrificed his life so that I could live. Both of my best friends wouldn't be here now.

"Kylie?"

I heard my name being called in a hushed tone. Swiping at a runaway tear rolling down my cheek, I crane my head around to look at Hayden through puffy, red eyes. "It's going to be okay." He says in a concerned filled voice. "You did what was best for everyone at the camp."

Biting down on my lip so hard that I can taste my own blood, I averted my eyes so that I'm staring out of the window and frown deeply.

If leaving the camp to protect everyone I love for was the right thing... Then someone please tell me why did it hurt so much?

Swallowing hard to fight down a sob that wanted to leave my lips, I press my forehead against the cool glass and close my eyes, willing myself to remember Della, Miranda, Holiday, Burnett, Helen, Jonathan, Perry, Derek, Sock Jr and even Lucas all with smiles on their faces.

Because after today, I would never return to Shadow Falls again. It was the only thing I could do to protect them all.

* * *

This can fic will take place after Whispers at Moonrise and although some things from Chosen at Nightfall will be in this fan fic. I'm changing it around to be a bit darker. A bit more detailed. But staying true to the Characters by C.C Hunter but in doing so, having them evolve into something different and beautiful. Hope you enjoy!


	2. Ch 1: The Last Goodbye

Rascal Flatts – Here Comes Goodbye.

**Chapter 1**

**The Last Goodbye**

* * *

Groaning, I stared over at my mom who was now pressing yet another tissue to her eyes to clear away the tears slipping from her eyes. Today was the day. I was heading to Romania with my grandfather and aunt. To train, learn and become stronger. At least that was half the reason why.

Glancing around the George Bush Intercontinental Airport and sensing that I'm being watched. I snap my head to the left of my mom and me to see someone dart behind a divider wall and frown. I knew it couldn't be my grandfather and aunt because they were sitting only feet away from me, pretending to be the Headmasters of a private school in Romania.

After leaving Shadow falls, Hayden drove me straight to my grandfather's house where he dropped me off and headed back to the school. On the ride over, he'd promised to stay at Shadow Falls to keep an eye on everyone there and for that, I was thankful. But after arriving at my grandfathers and the next day having everyone from Holiday to Derek calling to be sure I was fine, I knew it was only a matter of time until they came looking for me when I stopped answering their calls. So after speaking with Malcom; because I knew my mother would have a fit when she showed up for parents Day to see me gone, we came up with the idea of an Exchange Program. So after calling Holiday and asking for her help, she unenthusiastically agreed and had some "false" papers drawn up. But I knew it would take more than some papers and begging to persuade my mom.

That is where my Therapist Dr. Day came in. Since she has persuaded my mom to send me to Shadow Falls, I thought she could to the same and after an hour of my mom saying No and becoming teary eyed, she'd finally agreed.

On two conditions.

That if I couldn't call, I at least video chatted with her every other day and that I had to continue to email my dad. Excuse me, step dad.

After finally agreeing to her terms and watching as she signed the "papers". I'd thanked her and said

"_Thanks Mom… I think... I think Daniel would want me to do this... He would... He would want me…" Finding myself unable to finish the sentence and from the way the world around be became blurry; I knew I was close to tears. That was when my Mom swooped in and hugged me. _

Just thinking about the possibility of this being the last time I see my mom for god knows how long, emotions crowed my throat and fought their way up in a choked sob. "Mom please stop. You're going to make me cry too." I said in a hushed tone and that was when my mom drew me in for another hug. Wrapping my arms around her waist, I savored the feel her arms around me and all too soon, it was over. Swiping at my lashes to brush away any of the tears wanting to fall from my eyes, I watched as my mom ran straight into John arms who cradled her to his side and lead her towards the exit.

_I really hate him. _

I thought at the same moment a deadly cold wrapped around me. I knew it wasn't Daniel's familiar cold and oddly enough; it did tickle a familiarity in the back of my mind. Sighing when the unearthly cold disappeared and was replaced by the one from the airports air conditioning, I stared and smiled lightly as my step dad took up the space my mom had given up to envelop me in a hug.

"I'm going to miss you Pumpkin." His whispered hoarsely in my hair. Wrapping my arms around my step dad's waist, I smiled against this sweater vest and savored the feel of his hug. Dad... He'd always been a hugger, especially when I needed one and now, I really did need one. I was still numb from the event of saying goodbye to those closes to me at Shadow Falls, with Lucas's betrayal…

"_Don't go there. Just don't…"_

I whispered so softly I was sure my dad had heard me.

"Call me if you need anything sent to you or money wired. I'll do it. Just call." My step dad said again. Nodding my head against his chest, I was afraid if I were to answer, I would start to sob. Feeling him grip my shoulders and take a step back, I couldn't help but notice out the corner of my eyes, two figures ducking behind another pillar.

_Seriously?_

Giving my head a shake, I turn my gaze at my father and smiled a little as we embraced one last time before saying goodbye and my father leaving.

Turning to my grandfather and aunt, I walked over to them and lean down to whisper.

"There's one more goodbye I have to make." I said and tried to smile despite the raging roller-coaster of emotions running through me. My aunt nodded her head in understanding and my grandfather brows creased as he frowns. "Please do not make it too long. We have to board soon." He said and I nodded in return.

Sucking in a deep breath through my nose and blowing it out passed my slightly pressed lips, I turned and walk in the direction I saw the two very familiar figures duck behind and come to a stop with my hands on my hip staring at them both.

"You know Holiday; I would expect Burnett to hide behind a wall but not you." I frown and chewed on my bottom lip as the camp leader met my gaze. I could see love within her gaze, but also pain.

Did Holiday know that I planned on not returning to Shadow Falls permanently?

"Oh Kylie…" She whispered raspingly and drew me into a hug. I could feel a calming sense of love coming from her touch and somehow, I knew that Holiday saw in my watery gaze that I wasn't coming back. Or at least not for a long while. "You have to come back soon. Della and Mirada already miss you." She saw as she drew back and held me at arm's length to stare at me. "Kylie... If your not returning is about Lucas… then..." Shaking my head fiercely, I stepped away from her touch and closed my eyes, sighing before reopening to gaze at both Holiday and a confused looking Burnett.

"This isn't about…" I started to say but then corrected myself. "It's just not about what Lucas did to me. But…" Biting down on my lip even harder, I knew I'd broken the skin when I smelled the ripped berry scent and tasted blood on my tongue, but also how Burnett's eyes zeroed in on my lip. "I can't go through almost loosing people because of me." I started and from Burnett's expression he'd figured out the same thing Holiday had. Holding up a hand before either one of them could speak; I sighed and glanced away to where my Grandfather and aunt sat watching. No doubt they were either listening or readying to spring if the need arises.

"Because of me, Miranda and Della were almost hurt when Mario sent those guys into the camp to kill me. Then there was Ellie who died." Swallowing the lump rising in my throat. "Then Derek got hurt. I just can't keep putting everyone I love in danger. "Giving my head a shake, I turn to leave by pause, looking over my shoulder at a close to tears Holiday and a frowning Burnett.

"I know that I'm a protector, but there must be a way for me to just not to protect everyone else but protect myself as well. The Death Angels wouldn't have just given me all of this power just so that I could die. There were protectors before me and I'm going to find the answers I seek."

Watching as tears slip from Holiday eyes and down her cheeks. I turned and threw my arms around her, hugging her close as I murmur. "There is so much more you have to teach me Holiday. But for this leg of my journey... of my quest, I have to venture out on my own. Grow and become stronger and when the time is right, I'll return to Shadow Falls, I promise. "I said as my own tears begun to fall. Reluctantly pulling away, I reached over and hugged Burnett before he could protest and to my surprise, he returns the embrace. "I'm holding you to that promise Kylie." He whispered in my ear. Nodding I pulled away and turned, walking back to where my grandfather and aunt were. At that moment, an announcement was made that our flight was boarding. So picking up my bag my aunt was holding, I shouldered it and begun to walk away, feeling lingering gazes on my back.

I just promised once again that I would return. But in truth, I didn't know if or when I would. All I knew was that this was my last goodbye. One way or another, I would become strong, and embrace the gifts so many times I wanted to return. And when that happened, Mario and the evil crew better look out, because I would be coming with vengeance in my blood and the Death Angels besides me.

But for now… this was goodbye.

…

_**Several Hours Later at Shadow Falls. **_

"What the hell do you mean she's not coming back?" Della yelled at Burnett who stood beside Holiday in her office. After returning from the Airport, they'd called Miranda, Della and Derek into their office. Of course that was during the dinner service, so Perry who'd been by Miranda side since Kylie left was standing in the small office as well.

With a sigh, Burnett glanced down at Holiday who still had the tell tell signs of tears on her face and nodded for him to continue.

"She... left for Romania with her grandfather and great aunt early in the afternoon." Several gasp were heard followed by Miranda letting out a chocked sob. "Son of a bitch! She... She promised she'll come back!" Della said in a hoarse but angered tone. "Hold up now..." Holiday spoke for the first time step forward to lay a hand on Della's arm, only to watch the girl step away from the touch, sighed. "I…." Holiday sighed again. "I get how you feel Della, believe me I do. But, this is Kylie's quest. I'm sure when the time is right, she'll return to us. "Holiday said in hope of easing some of the pain in the room. But in truth, she wasn't even sure of her own words.

"This is his fault." Della shot out of the room and a few seconds later everyone was running behind her as the sound of something or someone being knocked to the ground echoed throughout the cabin.

When everyone stepped out of Holiday's office and in the hall, they saw that Della was now standing over Lucas who was laying on his side, holding his bleeding nose and staring up at the Della with burnt orange irises with shadows under his eyes. But it wasn't the color or the shadows Holiday was staring at. No... It was the watery eyes and unshed tears of a broken wolf.

"Oh Lucas..."

Holiday whispered and in that moment, Holiday knew that when Lucas had decided to go along with what his father wanted in hopes of getting on the Were Council, he'd broken just not Kylie's heart... but his own….


End file.
